Dr Doom's Revenge
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: Doom claimed he wanted revenge, and here he is. My sister is surprised, but I'm not- Danny Rand Some Characters are OOC.


Dr. Doom's revenge  
Isabella's POV  
Well. Today's the day. The day I start high school. And it's the same one as my brother at that  
'WHAT!' Speak of my brother  
'Hello Danny. I was just thinking that you would make one heck of an alarm clock' I teased  
'You have to let that go.' He muttered  
BRING  
'School's almost started, where are GAH!' Danny yelped turning around  
"Fast enough for ya" I said smirking  
"You have some major issues." Danny said, earning an elbow in the gut.  
Phineas's POV  
"HOLY CRUD IM LATE IM LATE IM DEAD IM DEAD I AM SO DEAD." I yelped. Maybe I need to buy a watch company. But I'm in HIGH SCHOOL. AND IM TEN! I JUST WISH... Oh Isabella's texting me  
"Hold onto your breakfast." It read  
"Y" I replied. Then before I knew it, I was in school. "Wow I am dizzy" I said. I noticed that all my friends minus Ferb and plus Candace were already here. I then saw Isabella telekinetically throw Sam into the locker. "Why'd.." I started before Baljeet screamed, making Isabella and her brother flinch "why did you do that? Not like Sam did anything"  
"He is an annoying fireball that needs to shut up." Isabella said walking to class.  
No POV  
Flash stormed past Isabella in anger "Hey watch where you're going" She said, making Flash face her  
"Ah, a new girl, and a kid" Flash said throwing a punch at her. Isabella was not scared but her body formed an invisible force field around her. We hear a cracking sound when Flash's hand struck the force field.  
"Ow! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" He yelled. Isabella was shocked.  
"I have no idea. I have to go to class" She said shaking her head. Lucky her it A.P Science. A great getaway. She was classmates with Ava Ayala and Peter Parker. Danny should be in that class but Colson has him babysit Nova because you can't trust him with chemicals. The lesson was about photonic patterns.  
"Most people like to detect photons in the world. Sometimes, the detector doesn't pick it up, why is that" The teacher asked "Yes Miss um, what's your last name" She asked Isabella  
"Rand, and to answer to your question, the device has to be programmed for that specific group. If you use one that is programed for a different group, it won't activate properly. Like with blood transfusions, you need to use a specific type of detector to locate the photonic pattern" Isabella said  
"Impressive Miss Rand." The teacher said awe-struck. Ava and Peter were even awe-struck.  
'That was impressive' Danny said  
'So now you drop in on my conversations' Isabella teased  
'No. I'm trying to get Nitrogen Peroxide out of Sam's hand' Danny sighed 'that's why I have to babysit him in Science, and Math, and Gym, and Lunch'  
'I get it you have to babysit him in every class. But Math, why' She asked her brother  
"Eugene sneaks chemicals into Math. Basiclly Chemicals+Nova+Flammable materials= The school getting burnt down. ' He said  
'Gotcha.' She said smiling.  
Isabella's POV  
"WOULD ISABELLA RAND, AVA AYALA, AND PETER PARKER REPORT TO DETENTION NOW" Agent Colson boomed over the PA.  
'It's something to get the team together, don't worry, it's not that bad' My brother explained  
'Got it' I said  
'And don't use your super speed' He snapped  
'Fine' I hissed.  
Detention  
"My mom is going to kill me, and then she's gonna bring me back as a zombie AND THEN KILL ME AGAIN" Phineas whined. I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes  
"Bravo, impressive acting Phineas" Colson said clapping, clearly confusing Phineas. Phineas then caught glimpse of us  
"Team gathering" He asked  
"Yeah." I answered. Then something activated and before I knew it, I was in my costume 'Woah' I thought. It stopped and we were in the helicarrier. Ava and Candace were looking at something. Phineas was trying to get unstuck from Nova. I gave a sigh and blasted them apart. Nova flew up to the ceiling and flew around willy-nilly.  
"Might what to thank me, you two" I said  
"Hm, how about NO" Nova said  
"IF YOU DON'T SAY THANK YOU I WILL PUNCH INTO YOUR HEAD AND RIP OUT YOUR" I started and Fury interrupted me  
"Time for training. Viper, Nova do not kill each other. If you do, I will personally shoot you all the way to Wakanda." He said  
"Yes, Sir!" All of us but Nova said.  
"Answer up" I hissed in Nova's ear  
"Yes sir" He mumbled "Betcha' your wrist com I can smash more robots." He whispered  
"No, Fury specifically said 'You have to cross the court without setting off any traps' So, can you guess my answer" I hissed angrily.  
"So yes" Nova said  
"I'll go against you." Phineas said smiling.  
"Fine, if I win, you give me your web shooters" Nova cockily betted.  
"Oh, good grief" I muttered.  
"Those boys are so stupid" Ava said  
"I am having a strange sense of déjà vu." Luke said  
"Same here" Danny said  
"Ditto" I added.  
"You three agree on almost everything" Ava said  
"Like we all agree that Peter is as oblivious as a rock" I said. Luke and Danny nodded in agreement  
"W-w-w-why did you say that" Ava said with a high pitched voice  
"Oh, come on Ayala, it's obvious. You like him, he likes you. I experience that every day." I said, rolling my eyes under my mask.  
"IN YOUR FACE" Phineas and Nova yelled and each other.  
"ENOUGH! I said that you had to cross the court without setting of any traps. What did you do?" Fury yelled  
"Told ya." I said  
"Shut it." Sam snarled  
"I was going to send you out on the field but now I'm not so sure." Fury snarled  
"But it wasn't us, It was idiot 1 and idiot 2" I snapped. Then the wall blew up from a red laser. I sped into a pipeline and looked down. "Dr. Doom" I said  
To be continued...


End file.
